Superwholock High
by ishipsuperwholock
Summary: No hate! Read, relax, and please review! Superwholock with a little bit of everything- Destiel, Johnlock, Sheriarty, yowzah, Amy/Rory, and some more creative ones. (Master/Lucifer anyone?) Hopefully not too many feels. M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

To say Sherlock Holmes was awkward was an understatement. Not only did he have trouble making friends, but he was the new kid. Again. Sherlock hated being the new kid, and he hated crowds. Too many voices and sights. His senior year of high school was going to be hell.

The black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up in the high school parking lot. Dean Winchester stepped out of the driver's seat, looking particularly badass in his leather jacket. His younger brother, Sam, slammed the passenger seat door.  
"Careful with my baby!" Dean snapped. "And follow the rules."  
"I know, I know," Sam replied, sending Dean his infamous bitch face. "Stay away from you, stay away from your friends, don't tell anyone we're related."  
"Good. Can't have any of these dumb assholes figure out the nerdy junior with the girly hair is my baby bro." Dean waved and walked toward his group of friends. Senior year was going to kick ass.

"Come along Ponds!" Matt "The Doctor" Smith had each arm slung around one of the sisters, River on his right and Amy on his left. Rory, Amy's boyfriend for almost three years now, trudged a few steps behind them. "Senior year is going to be great!"  
"Geronimo," River said in her melodic voice, gently mocking her boyfriend's favorite saying.  
The Doctor straightened his classic bow tie, a true fashion statement. "Geronimo indeed." Senior year was going to be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was bored all day. He had already deduced the principal and the librarian were having an affair, his history teacher had once been a junkie, and his English teacher hated her cat. He sighed. This was tedious.  
He ate alone in the cafeteria, smelling like tea because a clumsy blonde boy with a hideous sweater had spilled it on him. He could see a group of kids smoking pot through the window. Sherlock had done pot before, and he knew he could become cool overnight from it. One of the boys saw Sherlock looking, and beckoned at him to join them. Sherlock walked over.  
"Your new around here," the boy said in an Irish accent.  
"Transferred," Sherlock said quietly.  
The boy grinned. "I'm Jim Moriarty. That's Anderson, Sally Donovan, and Sebastian Moran." Jim pointed at each person as he introduced them. "And you are?"  
"The name's Sherlock Holmes."  
"You like pot, Mr. Holmes?" Moriarty seemed to love this, as if it were a game.  
"I've done it before," replied Sherlock nonchalantly. "Do you have any extra?"  
Moriarty handed him a joint, and watched as Sherlock expertly smoked it. "You'll fit in nicely 'round here Sherlock."

Castiel's bright blue eyes met Dean's as he walked over to the group from the Impala. They kept eye contact a few seconds longer than necessary before Cas looked away, blushing slightly. Everyone else in the group greeted Dean when he walked over. Jo and Ash, twins, had even stopped fighting for a second, a rare occurrence, and Adam tossed him a football. Even though Dean didn't play sports, he was muscular, and fairly popular. And he was always willing to help a friend or kick ass. But where Dean excelled in popularity and personality, he lacked in intellect. He barely passed his classes, and he spent all day wishing he could be working at his Uncle Bobby's auto shop.  
Sam Winchester was the opposite of his older brother. He was awkward and liked running and exercise, but was too shy to try out for any teams. He was practically a genius, on his way to valedictorian. His only real friend was another junior named John Watson. John was quiet like Sam, and came from an abusive household he frequently referred to as "The War." Sam could relate, his mother dying when he was little in a house fire and his father being an alcoholic. Sam was happy in school, when he wasn't being picked on by Lucifer or Mas. He fit in there.

"You look ridiculous," River said. "I want to put a bullet through that... that... thing."  
"Fezzes are cool," The Doctor replied calmly.  
Out of nowhere, a boy with bleach blonde hair and a black hoodie snatched the fez of The Doctor's head. "What the hell is this?"  
"It's a fez, Mas. Not that you're cool enough to know that."  
Mas Simm laughed and called out for his partner in crime, Lucifer Pellegrino. "Hey Luc! The Dick-tor has a stupid hat!" Luc ran over and took the fez from Mas. He put it on, laughing.  
"How do I look?" Luc and Mas roared with laughter. Luc took the hat off and chucked it, hitting Sam in the head. "Hey Winchester!" Luc walked over to his new target and Mas jogged over to keep up. The Doctor sighed.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" River said sounding concerned.  
"They took my fez."


	3. Chapter 3

After Lunch, Sherlock had music class. It was held in a dark crowded classroom and the teacher, Mrs. Hudson, was old and too happy for Sherlock's liking. Sherlock looked around, and of course, the only available seat was next to the boy who had spilled tea on him earlier. Sherlock walked over and sat down. The boy looked up but didn't say anything.  
"Welcome class!" Mrs. Hudson said cheerfully. "Welcome to Music and Band! My name is Mrs. Hudson and I'll be your teacher this year." She paused and looked around to see if any of the students reacted. They mostly looked uninterested. "I hope everyone has chosen an instrument to study this year." Sherlock looked down at the violin case next to his feet. He had been playing violin forever, and he was amazing at it.  
"Now-" Sherlock looked up at his teacher. "-I know we just came back from summer break, but I have a fun idea for a project!" Sherlock couldn't wait to hear what her idea of "fun" was. "I've put a list of names at the back of the classroom. With the partner I've assigned you, you will compose a two minute song in which using only tempo and rhythm, you will show a topic relating to struggle or challenges. Maybe quick and fast to show fear, or slow and deep to show sadness. Tell a story using your instruments only." She went on to talk about her expectations for the class and how everyone should respect others' talent and...  
"Sherlock!" Sherlock sat up quickly. "No sleeping in my class." Sherlock hadn't been sleeping, and he looked at Mrs. Hudson confused. She smiled. "Your thoughts were wandering. I could see it in your eyes." Sherlock payed attention for the rest of class.  
After class had finally ended, Sherlock made his way to the back of the classroom.  
"Who the hell is... John Watson?"  
"That's me," said a voice behind Sherlock. Sherlock turned to see who had spoken, and saw the blonde clumsy boy. "I sit next to you."  
"I know!" Sherlock snapped. "We're partners for this stupid project."  
Great. Just great.

Dean's day was utterly uneventful. He drove Sam home after school (Sam talked the entire time about how much John hated his music partner). He watched to make sure Sam got inside and drove to Cas's house.  
If anyone understood Dean, it was Cas. Cas had never known his mother and he hated his father, Michael Novak. Mr. Novak was supremely religious, even borderline stereotyped. He hated gays and rioted at abortion clinics. Cas, his brothers, and sister (four in total) had been named after angels or biblical figures. The oldest was Raphael, and he supported his father through anything. After Raphael was Naomi. She was stuck up and was Daddy's Little Girl. Castiel was the third child and he had a twin, Gabriel, but they didn't look anything alike. It was always Cas and Gabe against Michael, Raphael, and Naomi.  
Cas was sitting outside when Dean pulled up in the Impala. He tolled down the window when Cas walked over.  
"What the fuck are you doing out here?"  
"Gabe and Dad are fighting again."  
"What about this time?"  
"Dad called Gabe a disappointment and a fag, Gabe called him a homophobe."  
"So the usual argument?"  
"Yeah." Cas opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat. "Where are we going again?"  
"Jo and Ash's place. Ellen's making food as a welcome-back-to-school thing."  
The Impala drove away from the Novak house, and Dean and Cas laughed and talked all the way while classic rock blared from the radio.

"Hey Doc!" A boy with black hair, a long coat and a jaw that could cut rock ran up to the gang.  
"Hello Jack." The Doctor smiled. Jack Harkness, captain of the football team was one of the most attractive boys in the school. He was also perhaps one of the most gay. His boyfriend, Gabriel Novak, was a few steps behind and finally caught up. "And Gabe!" The Doctor shook hands with Gabe enthusiastically.  
"Listen Doc, there's gonna be a party this Saturday at my house. All of you guys better be there." Jack grinned. "Even you River."  
"Count me in," she replied with a devilish grin.  
"Awesome. Say... 6 pm? And it's BYOC, bring your own condoms." He smirked and kissed Gabe quickly.  
"Maybe later big boy..." Gabe said flirtatiously. The Doctor laughed.  
"Anyway, see you guys whenever." Jack and Gabe walked away, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, kinda a short filler chapter.

* * *

Sherlock's phone buzzed while he walked home from school. It was from John.  
_Hey! It's John from music class. Wanna meet up later to work on the project? We only have a week._  
Sherlock sighed. Geez this kid was persistent. But he was right. They only had a week.  
_Sure. Tomorrow, 5, my place. -SH_  
_I don't know your address._  
_The address is 221b Baker Street. -SH_  
Sherlock finally arrived home, dodged his neighbor and classic Catholic school girl Molly Hooper and opened the door to his tiny apartment. His brother, Mycroft, tried to say something to him, but Sherlock ran to his room and locked the door. He couldn't deal with Mycroft's crap right now.  
Immediately he began cleaning his room. He didn't know why, but he didn't want the weird little blonde boy to see his cluttered room tomorrow, at five.

The next day, school seemed to drag. Only AP chemistry was interesting to Sherlock. In the blink of an eye, it was 4:45 and Sherlock was panicking. Not that you would know by looking at him. He seemed completely relaxed in his dark purple t-shirt and black jeans. There was a knock at the door.  
"Hello, John, please, come in." He stepped out-of-the-way to let John in. "My room is down the hall."  
"Nice place. Does your whole family live here?"  
"No. Just me and my brother. He's in college, studying law and politics."  
"Oh." It grew quiet after that for a minute. "Down the hall?"  
"Hm? Oh yeah... Right down here." Sherlock walked down the hall, for some reason uncomfortable, a feeling he didn't quite understand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Dean!" Adam Milligan ran up to the older Winchester brother. "Captain Jack Harkness is throwing a party at his place Saturday at six. Told all the football guys to invite their friends. You in?"

"Yeah I'm in!" Dean was thrilled. "Who's bringing the beer?"

"Jack's got it. Don't ask how." Adam grinned, "bring your baby brother. He could use a social life."

"Don't get me started on that bitch. Besides, he'll just bring his dweeby friends."

"He's only got, like, three. Who cares?"

"Fine, fine. I'll let him know." Dean said a quick good bye to Adam and hurried off to class.

After class, he shot a quick text to Sam.

_Party at Cap. Jack's place 6 Sat. night. I'm not driving you or your friends._

Sam got the text during his lunch period. He read it and smiled.

"Who's up for a party Saturday night?"

Greg Lestrade and John both burst out laughing.

"Not our division," Lestrade said. "We don't get invited anywhere."

"Think again Lestrade." Sam showed him the text. "Saturday at six."

John looked around and saw Sherlock across the cafeteria with the school junkies. Damn, he'd give anything to know what Sherlock was saying to Moriarty.

"I need some. Get me some." Sherlock was craving drugs. He hadn't had anything in two days, and withdrawal was kicking in. "Please."

"Do you have the money? No money, no drugs."

Sherlock trembled and started to sweat. "No. I don't have the money. I couldn't-" he lowered his voice as Mr. Crowley walked by. "-I couldn't get it. Can't I make it up some other way?"

Jim thought about it. "There is one thing you can do."

"Anything. Just... Please..."

"Come to my house Saturday at four. Don't be late." Jim handed him the drugs. "Got it?"

"Got it."


	6. Chapter 6

Please review! Anything you want to see happen?

Also, warning, slight talk about abusive sex in this chapter but not detailed.

* * *

The party was wild.  
The music blared and Dean kept bumping into people. It was a challenge moving at all. Not spilling his beer was nearly impossible. He saw Cas standing awkwardly against one of the walls, and he made his way over.  
"Hello Dean." Cas talked as if he was in church, in a formal and quiet way. Parties weren't his thing.  
"Live a little man. Here." Dean handed him a beer.  
"What do I do with it?" Cas looked at the bottle like he'd never seen a beer before.  
"You drink it." Cas gave Dean a confused look but drank it. In fact, he drank the entire beer in one shot.  
"Whoa man, slow down." Dean laughed. "Or else you'll have a killer hangover tomorrow."  
Cas grinned. "Can I have another?"  
"Sure. They're over there by the girl in the slutty dress." Dean pointed, because "girl with the slutty dress" was a pretty vague description at a party like this.  
"Later Dean." Cas started walking through the crowd. Dean watched him go. He would love to see a drunk Cas.

Sherlock walked up the steps of the large house. It was a nice neighborhood. Now he knew how Moriarty could afford all of his drugs. He knocked on the door. It was opened after a few minutes by a very high Jim.  
"Come on in Sherly." Jim smirked. "We have business to attend to. And my parents aren't here. While the cat's away, the mice will play."  
Sherlock stepped into the large entry way. The whole room smelled like drugs.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Moriarty smiled. He walked over to Sherlock and without warning, kissed him. Sherlock jumped back.  
"What the hell?!"  
"I thought it was obvious. Sex for drugs." Moriarty started unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. "Not a bad deal."  
Sherlock knocked his hands away. "No. Keep your drugs." Moriarty laughed.  
"Fine. Enjoy your withdrawal. The pain. The craving. The boredom." Moriarty sat down on the couch. "Enjoy your loneliness."  
Sherlock stood there. He looked at the door. Then he looked back at Moriarty.  
He made his choice.

_I need help. -SH_  
John read the text, the party's noise ringing in his ears. He'd only been there half an hour. Then he reread it. His phone buzzed again.  
_Please. -SH  
Where?  
My place. Come if convenient. -SH_  
John hesitated. He didn't even like the tall junkie. So why was he considering helping him?  
_If inconvenient, come anyway. -SH_  
John smiled at that before he could stop himself. Sherlock was a dick. But John felt sorry for him, deep down. He made some excuse to Sam, walked pass a smashed Gabriel (who had by now decided to start a karaoke), and caught a cab to 221b.  
_On my way._

Mycroft opened the door this time.  
"He's in his room. He won't tell me what's wrong, just told me to let you in."  
John nodded and walked down the hall. He knocked on Sherlock's door. When he didn't get a response for a few minutes, he knocked again. Finally he gave up and opened the door. Sherlock was lying on the bed, his back to John. But John could tell he wasn't asleep.  
"I got your text. What do you need help with?"  
"Close the door." John closed it.  
"You texted me you needed help. I'm here."  
Sherlock sat up slowly. He had a cut on one of his cheekbones and his left eye was bruised. "Moriarty likes rough sex."  
John didn't think he heard that right. "What?"  
Sherlock started mumbling, not making any sense. "He made me... I needed the drugs... it hurt... virgin..."  
John sat on the edge of the bed. "Start from the beginning. What happened?"  
Sherlock wouldn't look at him. Finally he took a shaky breath.  
"Moriarty was supplying my drugs. Has been since my first day of school. I ran out of money, but I needed the drugs. I needed the high. So he told me I could work for them. He fucked me over and over. Made me his bitch. And it hurt. He kept saying awful things, hitting me."  
John listened. "It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is! I had a chance to walk away and I didn't take it!"  
"NO IT'S NOT!" John was pissed. "It's not your fault. It was Moriarty." Sherlock seemed taken aback. Since when did this awkward geeky kid have anger issues?  
John was quiet after that. Finally he spoke.  
"Why me?"  
"What?" Sherlock asked with a puzzled look.  
"Why did you text me? Anyone, and you texted me."  
"Oh." Sherlock thought about it. "I knew you would come."  
John nodded. "Sure."  
They talked late into the night. And it was nice. Sherlock actually smiled by the end of it. And when John left, they were friends.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 2:30 in the morning by the time Dean and Cas left the party. Cas was leaning heavily against Dean, laughing hysterically and smelling of beer. He had gone slightly overboard, and now Dean was half dragging him to the Impala.  
"You're staying at my place tonight."  
Cas looked at him with a confused expression. "Why?"  
"Your dad will kill you if he sees you like this." Dean opened the passenger seat door and helped Cas inside. "And that would be bad."  
"Yeah..." Cas's words were slurred as he rambled on about what some boy named The Doctor (Stupid name, Dean thought) had done during karaoke. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into the driveway of Dean's house.  
Upon entering, they were immediately hit with the sight of John Winchester passed out on the couch and the sound of Sam puking his brains out in the bathroom. Dean laughed.  
"Amateur."  
"Shut up Dean," came Sam's snarky remark. That only made Dean laugh again.  
He finally managed to pull Cas up the stairs and dropped him as his bed. His friend was going to be hungover in the morning, and Dean knew being hungover after sleeping on the floor couldn't be pleasant.  
Dean started to walk away, but Cas grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him back.  
"Dean... Stay..." Dean pried Cas's hand off.  
"Get some sleep Cas. You're hammered."  
Cas pulled Dean down again, until they were barely inches apart. Dean thought about how easy it would be to close the distance and-  
His thoughts were cut short as Cas did exactly what Dean was thinking. He kissed Dean sloppily and Dean kissed back. Realizing what he was doing, Dean pulled back.  
"Get some sleep Cas," he said again.  
Cas smiled. "O.K. Dean." He passed out soon after.  
Dean grabbed a pillow and lay down on the floor. He tried to fall asleep but the kiss kept replaying in his mind. He wasn't bothered by the fact Cas had kissed him. He had guessed Cas was gay or bi because of the way he stared at Dean. What scared Dean was how he had reacted. He kissed back, even if it was only for a second. Dean kept telling himself over and over that he wasn't bi. He wasn't. And that was his last thought as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up the next morning with a sore back and a memory of a weird dream. Cas had gotten drunk and kissed him. Dean laughed to himself. The dream was ridiculous.  
"Dean?" Cas's voice was deep, and he had clearly just woken up. "I had a weird dream last night." Dean laughed.  
"Me too. What was yours about?"  
"You won't like it."  
"Aww come on. Tell me."  
Cas looked away awkwardly. "We kissed."  
Dean stared at him with an open mouth. "That's my dream." He thought that over. "I mean- I dreamt that. It's not my- never mind."  
"Uh..." Cas wasn't sure what to say about this new development. "Dean, I think that... may have actually happened."  
"So are you, like, gay?" Dean instantly regretted the way he asked that. It sounded harsh and judgmental.  
Cas blushed a dark red, which greatly contrasted his sky blue eyes. "Bi."  
"Oh." Dean didn't know what to say. "I'm guessing no one knows."  
"You know." Cas seemed scared for a minute. "Please don't hate me!"  
"Why would I hate you? You're still my friend. And I'll keep your secret."  
Cas grinned. "Thank you Dean. One more thing?"  
"Sure man, anything."  
"Do you have any aspirin? I think I drank a liquor store last night."

The Doctor loved science. It was one of his favorite classes in school, following only world history. Something about astronomy and quantum physics intrigued him. He planned on inventing time travel someday.  
The Doctor was sitting a tree house his dad had built him when he was little. It was dark blue on the outside and said "Police Public Call Box," because The Doctor had wanted to be a policeman when he was a kid. He still loved the tree house and spent half of his time in there. He always told people it was bigger on the inside because of imagination.  
River started calling it the TARDIS the first time she saw it. She claimed it stood for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It had been called that ever since.  
Amy, Rory, River, Captain Jack(as they called him because of his spot on the football team), and Gabriel were all sitting in the large TARDIS.  
"Let's go on an adventure."  
Amy looked at the Doctor like he was crazy. "Excuse me?"  
"An adventure."  
She laughed. "We're not little kids anymore. And I have college applications to do."  
"That's boring," The Doctor whined. "I want to have an adventure."  
"Senior year is enough of an adventure for me, thanks," remarked Rory. "And you two, get a room!"  
Jack pulled back from the intense make out session he had been having with Gabe in the corner, laughing his ass off. "Does it bother you Rory?"  
"Yeah, maybe a little."  
"What if River and The Doc were doing it?" Rory shrugged. River winked at Jack and immediately pulled her boyfriend in for an intense kiss. Rory looked away awkwardly.  
"Ok. I was wrong. It's like watching my daughter make out with my best friend. Which is just wrong." Amy laughed. The Doctor blushed. River high-fived Jack and Gabe.  
"Well Mr. Williams, you have a very sexy daughter." Everyone laughed. Rory even cracked a smile.  
"Can we go on an adventure now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: this chapter will have a weird ship but my otp, Master/Lucifer. It may get kind of (totally 193948382929% positively) graphic and anyone who hates completely non canon ships may want to skip this chapter. Also, once you ship this, you've sold your soul to it. It is a perfect ship and its ruining my life.  
Let me know if you guys like this ship because I'm planning on doing a few more with it. Also let me know what crazy ship you guys want to see from SuperWhoLock and I'll write a fic about it.  
Thanks -Cass

* * *

Lucifer groaned loudly as he pushed into Mas.  
_Damn, he's tigh_t is all Luc thought as he looked down at the writhing mess underneath him. Luc leaned over and kissed his neck. Mas leaned into his touch and raised his hips, inviting Luc in further. He moaned as Lucifer thrusted harder and faster each time. Mas pulled against the handcuffs holding him to the headboard. He was so close, but he knew Luc would never give him release so soon.

"Please Luc... Touch me..." Mas managed to say between his shallowed breathing. His heart was racing, and he could feel Luc's was too. Their hearts beat out of time, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, again and again.

Luc laughed. "So soon?" He thrust again, making sure Mas felt every inch.  
"I- I need to-" Mas moaned loudly. He wrapped his legs around Luc's waist, craving his touch. He was about to come whether Lucifer touched him or not.  
Luc could tell, and he was getting close himself. "Come for me Mas," he whispered.

Mas swore loudly, and bliss overtook him. He felt Luc thrusting, but he felt too high to care. Luc followed shortly after Mas, and after a few minutes, pulled out and collapsed next to him, sated.

Luc undid the handcuffs and looked at the bruises they had left on Mas's wrist. "You'll have to wear your hoodie to cover these tomorrow," he joked. Mas laughed and nodded in agreement, still coming down from his high and barely able to really say anything.

Luc stood up and cleaned himself off, then pulled on his clothes. Mas watched, wanting to ask Luc to come back to bed, to stay. But Lucifer never stayed. It was just sex to him, something he frequently reminded Mas. Not a relationship. That's what Mas wanted, a real relationship. But Luc would never agree. He left Mas every time like he'd done some whore off the street. And Mas was left feeling completely alone.

Sex was a game for Lucifer. A game Mas never fully understood the rules to.


	10. Chapter 10

Please review!

* * *

A few months later, and life was still relatively the same at the high school. Dean and Cas hadn't mentioned the kiss after that morning, but something was different between them. It was like something was missing whenever they were together. Dean had tried to put a label on the missing thing, but he couldn't, so he eventually gave up.

Cas and Dean went on like that for awhile, and everything was going great. Thanksgiving was coming, and Cas had gotten a boyfriend, a boy named Zachariah, or Zach for short, and only Dean knew about the relationship. Dean was happy for Cas, but he was almost jealous. He saw Cas a lot less now, and he missed Cas's laughter, the blue of his eyes, his deep voice. But before Dean knew how to handle the circumstances with his best friend, it was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. He would have to deal with the problem after break.

Thanksgiving in the Winchester house wasn't much. John sat on the couch watching football and drinking, something he did most of the time anyway. Sam always went over to a friend's house or stayed in his room (this year he was going to his girlfriend Jess's house). And Dean maybe made some food, if he was up for it. The family never had a nice meal, never ate together. It was just another day.

Wednesday rolled into Thursday, which rolled into Friday. It was about noon when there was a knock at the door. Dean opened the door to a shaking Castiel, who had a black eye and a cut on his cheek. Dean immediately pulled him in the house and upstairs to the bathroom. He didn't say hello or ask any questions. All he cared about was the well being of his friend.

Dean grabbed the rubbing alcohol from under the sick and pressed an ice pack to Cas's eye. He started cleaning the cut on Cas's cheek, making Cas wince. Neither boy said anything until Dean had finished.

"Thank you Dean." Cas didn't look him in the eye.  
"What happened man?" Cas looked like he could cry, so Dean didn't push his question. "The cut isn't deep. Just broke skin. It'll be gone by Wednesday when we go back to school. And we can think up a cool story for the bruise." Dean smiled a little and talked like a dad trying to comfort a little kid. "It'll be o.k."  
"He did this Dean." The words sounded so scared and so unlike the Cas Dean knew, Dean almost thought someone else had said them. "And he's done it before." Here Cas broke down into to tears and he threw his arms around Dean's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Who?"  
"Z-Zacha-ariah," Cas managed to say through the tears. "He wanted to- but I said no- and he-"  
"Hey! Don't beat yourself up. This is his fault. I'm gonna make that asshat suffer."

Cas looked up at Dean, his blue eyes full of tears. Dean wiped one away. Cas kissed Dean softly, and Dean didn't fight him. And in that moment, Cas forgot his problems and smiled. Nothing mattered. All that was important was the two of them in the Winchester's run down bathroom. And it was beautiful.


	11. UPDATE

_Hey everyone, it's me, Cass, with a quick update on this fic. I've decided to let it sit for awhile and write a few more chapters to upload later on, but I'm not abandoning it, I swear. I'm starting a new fic I'm really excited to write, so go check that one out. It's a superwholock with more crossover ships and weirdness (and definitely more to the real stories) based on a role play I'm in. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for not giving up this story._


End file.
